Vindicta (Revenger)
by Min J-Lu
Summary: Luhan menggunakan segala cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada orang-orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya serta mengambil kedua adiknya. Apapun ia lakukan hingga tak menyadari jika pada akhirnya dendam itu juga turut menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. HunHan! GS (Genderswitch)! DLDR! Rated M! Warning! NC!
1. Chapter 1

**_Vindicta (Revenger)_**

**_._**

_"Bisa kau kembalikan kehidupanku seperti dahulu? Apa kau pikir aku juga mengharapkan semua ini terjadi? Kenapa kau dan mereka semua harus menyisakanku? Dan, membuatku seperti monster mengerikan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Main Cast : _Luhan, Oh Sehun

_Other Cast : _Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Jung Yunho, **etc.**

**WARNING! **Genderswitch! Rated M! NC! Typo's! DLDR!

_Story by : Min J-Lu_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Enjoy reading guys,..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Kau yakin, Lu?" pria tampan bermata musang itu menatap cemas wanita cantik bermata rusa yang duduk di samping bangku kemudinya. Pandangannya lurus dan begitu tenang tanpa menyiratkan apapun.

"Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, _oppa_. Dan, kau tahu jika aku tidak akan pernah ragu untuk melakukannya. Aku sudah menunggu moment ini selama 15 tahun lamanya, dan kau ingin aku mundur?" jawab Luhan, wanita cantik bermata rusa yang kini menatap pria yang selalu melindungi dan mendukungnya dalam keadaan apapun. Pria yang telah sudi menghidupi dirinya selama 13 tahun lamanya. Pria yang _mungkin_ satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya dan menganggapnya seseorang yang berharga serta pria dimana tempatnya untuk kembali pulang.

"Kita bisa menggunakan cara lain, lupakan ambisimu dan hanya fokus untuk mencari kedua adikmu." Jung Yunho, nama pria itu menatap Luhan dengan kecemasan berlebih.

"_oppa_... ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Yunho mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Dengar! Sebagian dari mereka sudah mengenalmu dan masih terobsesi kepadamu. Aku takut mereka menyakitimu, Lu." Luhan menunduk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan kembali menatap _sosok malaikatnya_.

"_oppa_, inilah yang dinamakan pengorbanan. Mereka telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan mengambil kedua adikku. Mereka yang membuatku nyaris hidup di rumah _bordil_. Dan,... apa aku akan tetap membiarkan mereka tertawa dan bersenang-senang tanpa beban? Bagaimana jika ternyata selama ini mereka menyiksa kedua adikku? _Atau—_bagaimana jika mereka juga telah membunuh adik-adikku? Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, _oppa_?" tuntut Luhan kacau.

Yunho menarik nafas susah payah.

"Aku mengawasimu, _hm?"_ tutur Yunho seraya mengelus surai hitam Luhan yang panjangnya menutupi sepertiga punggungnya. Luhan tersenyum cantik dan mengangguk tenang.

"_gomawo, oppa_. Aku menyayangimu,..." balas Luhan yang kemudian memeluk sosok kakak yang selalu berdiri di depan untuk melindunginya dari marabahaya apapun.

"_jja_~ masuklah,... lakukan seperti apa yang sudah kita rencanakan." Yunho melepas pelukan Luhan. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu mobil Yunho dan bersiap untuk melalui hari barunya. Hari baru yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama.

_Blam!_

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, menenangkan diri. Kedua mata rusanya juga menelisik gedung megah yang berdiri pongah di hadapannya. Tempat baru dimana bentuk kemarahan serta ketidak-adilan yang selama ini ia alami akan ia lampiaskan segalanya disana. Tempat yang _seharusnya _bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk menempuh cita-citanya justru menjadi tempat pembalasan dendam yang telah menumpuk sejak ia berumur delapan tahun, tepatnya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan kedua adiknya yang direnggut paksa oleh orang-orang yang _mungkin _sebagai pemilik tempat itu. _Jinju's University_, adalah langkah awal yang akan Luhan pijaki untuk menampakkan diri dihadapan _mereka semua_ yang harus bertanggung jawab atas segala penderitaan, penyiksaan, tekanan, serta air mata yang Luhan keluarkan hingga ia berusia 23 tahun ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jinju's University_, adalah satu dari hasil kekayaan milik _Jinju's Group_. Perusahaan yang tengah _naik daun_ serta dielu-elukan tak hanya di Asia, namun juga berhasil menguasai pasar Amerika hingga beberapa belahan Eropa. _Jinju's Group_ bergerak hampir di semua bidang mulai dari pendidikan, hotel & resort, keramik, elektronik, senjata api, fashion, perusahaan hiburan, otomotif hingga beberapa rumah sakit besar swasta berada di bawah naungan _Jinju's Group_. Terbayang bukan, bagaimana besarnya kekuasaan _para petinggi_ perusahaan tersebut? Namun, yang masih menjadi misteri hingga sekarang adalah tidak adanya informasi mengenai siapa sebenarnya pemilik tunggal _Jinju's Group_. Karena, _si pemilik _ini sendiri telah menunjuk satu per satu orang kepercayaannya untuk mengoperasikan seluruh perusahaannya sesuai dengan bidang mereka masing-masing.

_Sang presdir_, memberikan kekuasaan penuh pada lima keluarga besar yang merupakan sahabat dekat anaknya yaitu keluarga Kim, Choi, Park, Wu, dan Oh. Keluarga Kim memiliki empat saudara yang seluruhnya adalah lelaki, yang mana masing-masing dibagi secara adil oleh _presdir Jinju's_ sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Putra sulung Kim bernama **_Kim Seokbin_**, mendapat bagian seluruh pendidikan yang berada di bawah naungan _Jinju's Group_. Kim Seokbin adalah orang tua tunggal serta memiliki seorang putri cantik bernama **_Kim Jaejoong_** yang saat ini membuka usaha sebuah restoran Jepang di Seoul. Putra kedua Kim adalah **_Kim Woyoung_**, pemilik Hotel bintang lima serta Resort di berbagai kota besar di Korea bahkan di luar negeri. Kim Woyoung menikah dengan seorang koki artis bernama **_Kim Soyeon_** dan dikarunia tiga orang anak, dua lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Anak pertama mereka bernama **_Kim Joonmyeon_**, kemudian **_Kim Kyungsoo_**, dan terakhir **_Kim Taehyung. _**Ketiganya masih melangsungkan pendidikan lanjutan di _Jinju's University_. Kim Joonmyeon yang sudah memasuki semester tujuh jurusan bisnis, Kyungsoo semester tiga jurusan psikologi serta Taehyung semester satu di jurusan seni.

Putra ketiga bernama **_Kim Hyunjoon_**, adalah seorang pengrajin seni keramik yang karyanya masuk dalam jajaran barang seni mahal se-Asia. Istrinya seorang penyanyi serta aktris cantik, **_Kim Jieun_. **Keduanya memiliki seorang putra tunggal bernama **_Kim Myungsoo_**, yang baru semester lima di jurusan bisnis, di tempat yang sama dengan keempat sepupunya yang lain. Putra terakhir atau si bungsu Kim dipercaya memegang cabang _Jinju's_ _Electronik_, **_Kim Ahn_ **yang menikahi salah satu putri _Shin. Corp_, **_Kim Jisoo_**, juga dikarunia seorang putra tampan bernama **_Kim Jongin_** yang seangkatan dengan Myungsoo namun memilih jurusan seni.

Selanjutnya adalah keluarga Choi. Keluarga ini memiliki dua saudara lelaki. Putra pertama, **_Choi Youngchul_**, dengan pengalamannya di bidang kemiliteran, ia diberi kepercayaan memegang perusahaan senjata api yang hanya bergerak di Korea, Jepang, China, dan Hongkong. Istrinya bernama **_Choi Bona_**, seorang sekretaris _CEO_ _Lotus. Corp,._ Keduanya memiliki tiga anak, dua lelaki dan seorang perempuan yang juga menempuh pendidikan yang sama dengan anak-anak keluarga Kim, Park, Wu, bahkan Oh. Anak pertama mereka adalah **_Choi Seunghyun_,** semester tujuh jurusan hukum. Adik pertamanya bernama **_Choi Minho _**semester lima jurusan bisnis. Sedang, saudara perempuan sekaligus si bungsu mereka adalah **_Choi Baekhyun_**, berada di semester tiga jurusan seni.

Putra kedua dari keluarga Choi adalah **_Choi Taejun_** yang dipercaya memegang perusahaan cabang otomotif yang berpusat di Jepang. Choi Taejun adalah orang tua tunggal untuk anaknya yang bernama **_Choi Siwon_** yang juga sekolah di tempat yang sama dan sudah berada di semester tujuh jurusan kedokteran.

Kemudian, keluarga Park, Wu, dan Oh yang secara kebetulan masing-masing merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga mereka. Keluarga Park yaitu **_Park Suha_**, memegang penuh perusahaan hiburan yang telah berhasil mendebutkan berbagai penyanyi idola hingga aktor/aktris berbakat hingga mancanegara. Park Suha hanya hidup berdua dengan putranya yang bernama **_Park Chanyeol_** yang juga sudah berada di semester lima jurusan musik.

**_Wu Quiyang_** merupakan satu-satunya wanita diantara _para pemilik lainnya_, serta satu-satunya yang bukan berasal dari Korea. Quiyang dipercaya mengambil alih perusahaan cabang _Fashion Jinju's Group. _Ia adalah ibu tunggal untuk kedua anaknya, **_Wu Yifan_** dan **_Wu Yixing_. **Yifan yang memilih jurusan hukum sudah berada di semester tujuh sementara adiknya, Wu Yixing berada di jurusan musik semester lima.

Dan, yang terakhir adalah keluarga Oh. **_Oh Jinhee_ **yang merupakan seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dipercaya menjadi direktur _Jinju's Hospital_, bersama dengan sang istri, **_Oh Soohyun_ **yang pula seorang dokter spesialis kecantikan. Sepasang suami istri Oh ini dikarunia dua orang putra tampan bernama **_Oh Sehun_** dan **_Oh Jaehyun_**. Yang keduanya juga mengambil jurusan kedokteran ditempat yang sama dengan yang lain, dengan Sehun yang berada di semester lima sedang Jaehyun masih di semester satu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ckiit!_

_Ckiit!_

_Ckiit!_

_Ckiit!_

Empat mobil _sport_ yang berhenti apik di halaman parkir universitas adalah sebagian dari anak dari petinggi _Jinju's_. Empat pria tampan, pengemudi dari masing-masing mobil keluar bersamaan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger pantas di hidung mancung mereka, mengabaikan pekikan para mahasiswi yang lansung berteriak heboh seraya mengabadikan keempat pria tampan _bak _pangeran negeri dongeng dengan ponsel pintar mereka.

_Brrm~_

_Ckiit!_

_Ckiit!_

_Ckiit!_

Dan tak lama, empat mobil serta tiga motor besar menyusul membuat situasi semakin memanas karena entah karena apa, untuk pertama kalinya para penguasa _Jinju's University_ datang secara bersamaan seperti saat ini.

"_woah~_ apa ada artis yang akan datang?" tanya Kim Jongin, setelah ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melihat riuh orang-orang layaknya akan menyambut orang yang baru kembali dari medan perang dan membawa kemenangan untuk negaranya. _Oke, _ini cukup konyol untuk Jongin.

"Abaikan mereka! Mereka hanya senang melihat kita _kompak _seperti ini," sahut Myungsoo melepas kacamata hitamnya bersamaan dengan temannya yang lain yang sudah mematikan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"_woah~_ lihatlah siapa yang sudah menjadi mahasiswa tahun ini," goda Chanyeol pada dua adik temannya yang mulai hari ini sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru, Oh Jaehyun dan Kim Taehyung.

"Kalian tenang saja, kami pastikan tidak ada yang berani mempermalukan kalian selama masa orientasi," lanjut Minho merangkul pundak Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lagi pula siapa yang berani menyentuh kalian? Mereka sudah tahu siapa kalian berdua." tutur Joonmyeon.

"_eyy..._ walaupun mereka tidak tahu siapa kami, kami juga tidak membiarkan mereka semena-mena pada kita meskipun kita adalah _junior_ baru," balas Jaehyun yang diikuti cengiran Taehyung.

"_hm_, lagipula akan lebih menyenangkan jika membuat sejarah _senior_ yang segan pada _junior_nya," kekeh Taehyung tak sabar dengan kegiatan pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa hari ini.

"_yak!_ Apa kau lupa jika _hyung-hyung_mu ini adalah panitia masa orientasi?" tanya Minho.

"Kalau itu pengecualian, _hyung_." jawab Taehyung tersenyum kotak bersamaan dengan seorang gadis yang melewati mereka dengan wajah _flat_ andalannya.

"_hi_, Kyungie..." sapa Jongin yang membuat seluruh teman-temannya terkekeh dan tepat saat itu, gadis yang dipanggil _'Kyungie'_-atau Kim Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya, menoleh dan menatap garang kearah Jongin.

"_wae?!"_ balasnya galak yang justru menuai tawa dari para lelaki tampan, terlalu hafal dengan sikap galak Kyungsoo yang tak bisa ditolerir terlebih jika _mood_nya sedang buruk.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Joonmyeon pada sang adik. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih memasang raut tak enak dipandang.

"Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun di toko gulali. Dia seperti anak kecil dan aku malu pergi bersamanya." Joonmyeon terkekeh, ia mengusak surai hitam Kyungsoo yang panjangnya hanya sebahu. Belum sempat Joonmyeon berucap, suara teriakan lain sudah mendahuluinya

"KIM KYUNGSOO!" seru Baekhyun, si bungsu Choi yang entah datang darimana dan berlari tergopoh mendekati teman kecilnya yang seenaknya meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dengan gulali di tangan kanannya ia berlari mendekat dimana para _oppa_ dan temannya berada.

"_ah, annyeong oppa! Hi, _Jae... _hi, _Tae!" sapa Baekhyun ramah dengan senyum cerah dan ekspresi yang berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo.

"_hi _Bee /_ hi, noona_..."

"Kalian naik apa kemari?" tanya Seunghyun mengingat adiknya dan juga Kyungsoo tak suka berangkat kuliah bersama dengan dirinya ataupun yang lain. _"Kami tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian."_ adalah alasan Baekhyun ketika Minho bertanya dan nyaris memaksa kenapa Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo selalu menolak untuk berangkat bersama mereka.

"Paman Kang yang mengantar kami, tapi aku meminta untuk mampir sebentar di toko gulali. Dan si _owl_ ini langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja." adu Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka makan-makanan manis." sahut Kyungsoo tajam.

"Tapi, ini enak. Cobalah!" Baekhyun menyodorkan gulali di tanganya di depan mulut Kyungsoo yang secara refleks gadis bermata bulat itu mundur menjauh.

"_oppa! _Jauhkan Baekhyun dariku!" seru Kyungsoo kesal dan berbalik badan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada mereka. Baekhyun merengut kesal melihat satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki pergi meninggalkannya.

"_yak! _Kyungie! Tunggu aku!" seru Baekhyun, ia berlari menyusul teman kecilya setelah menyempatkan berseru pada _para oppa_ dan adiknya. "Sampai jumpa _oppa!_" serunya melambai seraya tersenyum anak kecil yang membuat para lelaki tampan itu menggeleng tak heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melangkah menyusuri koridor kampus barunya. Mencari dimana kiranya ruang admisi untuk mengambil jadwal di tempat pendidikan barunya ini. Suasana yang terlalu ramai karena akan ada penyambutan mahasiswa baru di _hall_ utama universitas ini membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan mencari ruang yang sudah dicarinya sejak 20 menit kedatanganya tadi.

"_eoh_... _eonnie?"_ hingga sebuah suara familiar menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Luhan menoleh ke asal suara. "_ah, _benar! Aku kira aku salah lihat," lanjutnya girang setelah melihat wajah cantik Luhan menoleh kearahnya. Sementara, Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat gadis manis yang dikenalinya yang sudah selama dua bulan tak ia temui.

"Kookie, kau disini?" sapa Luhan. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu memeluk Luhan erat sebagai bentuk rasa rindunya karena tak bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"_eoh_, aku mahasiswa baru disini dan diterima di jurusan musik. Bagaimana dengan _eonnie_?" tanyanya antusias. Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Aku baru saja pindah, sekarang aku mencari ruang admisi."

"_jinjja?"_ pekik Jungkook, kedua matanya berbinar senang. "_woah_~ aku senang sekali akan bertemu dengan _eonnie_ lebih sering."

"_eoh, nado_. Apa kau disini sendiri?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"_ani_, Taeyong juga disini, dia diterima di jurusan seni. Kau tahu, _eon_? Kami mendapat beasiswa _full_ sampai lulus."

"_jinjja? Daebak!_ Aku sangat bangga pada kalian. Jadi, dimana Taeyong? Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Mungkin sudah di _hall_ utama. Aku juga harus segera kesana. _Eonnie_, bisakah nanti kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Jungkook. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"_call._ Aku akan ke _hall_ utama mendekati jam makan siang untuk menjemput kalian."

"_arra, eon_. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Taeyong jika kau ada disini. Sedikit kejutan untuknya tidak masalah 'kan?" tangan Luhan bergerak mengusak surai panjang Jungkook yang berwarna cokelat dengan gemas.

"Tidak masalah tentu saja."

"Baiklah, _eon_. Sampai jumpa nanti siang..." Jungkook memeluk Luhan sekilas sebelum berlalu seraya melambai kearah _eonnie_ cantiknya itu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Jungkook, membuatnya teringat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan gadis itu bersama dengan teman kecilnya yang bernama Lee Taeyong. Keduanya tumbuh besar di panti asuhan. Saat keduanya berumur 18 tahun, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat yang telah membesarkan mereka itu. Dan, di saat itulah pertemuan keduanya dengan Luhan terjadi. Luhan bertemu dengan mereka di sebuah _club_ langganan Luhan, dimana keduanya bekerja sebagai pelayan disana. Terlalu muda dan terlalu rawan, itulah yang Luhan pikirkan kala melihat bagaimana wajah mereka yang terlihat risih sekaligus takut akibat rayuan serta tangan-tangan para pria hidung belang yang berniat tak baik pada mereka. Melihat mereka, membuat Luhan teringat pada kehidupannya sendiri. Maka dari itulah, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh keduanya. Lagipula, melihat mereka berdua, membuat Luhan juga teringat pada kedua adik kandungnya yang masih ia cari hingga saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Sehun..." sapa mahasiswi cantik bernama lengkap Krystal Jung, menyapa Sehun yang baru datang memasuki _hall _utama bersama Jongin, Chanyeol, Myungsoo, dan Minho.

Sehun berjalan melalui Krystal dan _komplotannya_ begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ataupun membalas sapaan salah satu _primadona_ yang diidamkan para pria di kampus mereka. Krystal menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal, kenapa sulit sekali mendekati Oh Sehun? Lagipula, salah sendiri dirinya jatuh hati pada pria yang paling dingin dan anti sosial seperti Oh Sehun dibandingkan dengan teman kecil Sehun yang lain.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Minho pada ketua panitia orientasi mahasiswa baru, Yoon Doojoon.

"_hm_, tinggal menertibkan para mahasiswa baru—kita bisa memulai acara ini." jawab Doojoon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Minho. Sementara, keempat temannya yang lain, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Myungsoo hanya menatapi satu persatu _junior_ baru mereka yang sedang ditertibkan oleh para panitia orientasi.

"Aku harap tidak ada keributan untuk orientasi tahun ini," tutur Chanyeol, rautnya berganti tegas yang membuat Doojoon yang meskipun ia didapuk sebagai ketua panitia sangat merasa segan dan tak berniat untuk membuat ulah yang hanya menimbulkan kemurkaan _para penguasa Jinju's_, ia juga telah menghimbau para anak buahnya untuk hati-hati dalam bersikap para _juniornya_ selagi di depan mereka. _Ya_, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga hari ini lancar dan tak ada kericuhan apapun.

"Kau tenang saja, aku pastikan tidak akan ada masalah tahun ini. Kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sematang-matangnya." jawab Doojoon yakin.

"Pegang ucapanmu kalau begitu!" sarkas Jongin yang setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka dengan pandangan yang sama kearah riuh tempat dimana para mahasiswa baru berkumpul termasuk adik Sehun, Oh Jaehyun dan Kim Taehyung tentu saja.

Kegiatan pertama orientasi hari itu dilalui dengan basa-basi perkenalan para panitia kemudian pembagian kelompok dan jadwal untuk kegiatan orientasi yang akan berlangsung selama tiga hari ke depan.

_"Kau tahu? Adiknya Sehun dan Joonmyeon sunbae menjadi mahasiswa baru tahun ini. wah~ dan kabarnya mereka tak kalah tampan dengan kakak mereka."_

_"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka."_

_"Ah~ aku yakin mereka tak kalah populer dari kakak-kakak mereka."_

Jaehyun dan Taehyung yang kebetulan berada di kelompok yang sama dan mendengar bisikan dari beberapa _senior _mereka hanya berdecak serta memasang wajah malas mereka.

"Aku benci melihat orang-orang seperti mereka." desis Taehyung jengah.

"_hah~_ abaikan saja Tae. Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa mendengar itu semua? Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu siapa kita." balas Jaehyun acuh.

"Kau benar. Dan selanjutnya tak akan ada ketenangan untuk kita." Jaehyun terkekeh kecil. Paham betul jika teman seumurannya paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Nikmati saja. _Toh_, kita sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini."

"_eoh_, tapi tetap saja. Rasanya hidupku monoton, tak ada sedikit tantangan meskipun kita sudah di zona baru. Sekali-kali kita juga harus melakukan hal baru, Jae."

"Dan, apa kau berani pada kakak dan ayahmu?"

"_Suho hyung_ tidak masalah, _aboji_ yang bermasalah." jawab Taehyung yang dibalas kekehan ringan dari Jaehyun.

"_hm_, aku dengar ayahmu tidak setuju kau memilih jurusan seni. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa lolos?" Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tahu? Aku punya tiga _pawang_, _eomma_, Suho _hyung_, dan Kyungie _noona_... mereka akan selalu mendukung apapun pilihanku dan karena ayahku jelas kalah suara, jadi beliau tidak bisa menolak keinginan mereka."

"Dasar licik!"

"_hey..._ aku tidak licik. Aku hany—"

_Brak!_

Taehyung berhenti berucap, ia menoleh ke sumber suara gaduh begitu pula dengan Jaehyun bahkan seluruh mahasiswa baru hingga para _senior_ mereka. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi hingga kedua mata mereka melihat salah seorang _senior_ mereka terlihat marah dan berlaku kasar pada mahasiswi baru yang sudah jatuh tersungkur karena didorong kasar oleh _senior_ yang mereka ketahui adalah Krystal Jung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Seunghyun, Joonmyeon, dan Yifan.

"Kau bilang, kau akan memastikan jika tidak akan ada keributan, dan sekarang?" remeh Chanyeol dingin pada Doojoon yang hanya menatap datar kearah tempat perkara.

"Jikapun ada kesalahan, itu sudah pasti adalah salah mahasiswa baru. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari _mahasiswi_ _beasiswa_?" balas Doojoon tak ingin disalahkan.

"Jadi, kau menyalahkan mahasiswi baru tanpa tahu permasalahannya?" tanya Seunghyun tajam. Doojoon menoleh kearah _senior_nya itu.

"_Mahasiswi beasiswa _itu membuat masalah dengan Krystal, jadi siapa yang membuat kesalahan disini?" tanya Doojoon.

"Dia tidak akan membuat masalah jika Krystal tidak memancingnya!" sahut Myungsoo yang melihat sendiri bagaimana pokok masalah yang terjadi antara Krystal dengan _junior_ malang itu. Doojoon tersenyum miring.

"Seharusnya, sebagai _junior_ tidak banyak melawan _senior_nya, bukankah begitu?" tanya Doojoon.

"Sudahlah... tidak ada untungnya mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Dan juga, ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Hal biasa jika ada pertengkaran kecil antara _senior_ dan _junior_ di masa orientasi. Lebih baik, kita awasi saja agar _mahasiswi beasiswa_ itu tidak mati di tangan Krystal." lerai Jongin diikuti seringai tampan dari masing-masing teman kecilnya.

_Brak!_

"Berdiri!" titah Krystal dengan suara beratnya mampu membuat keheningan di _hall_ utama yang digunakan untuk kegiatan penyambutan mahasiswa baru. "Apa kau tuli?!" geram Krystal yang dengan kasar menarik tangan _junior_nya hingga keduanya kini berdiri saling berhadapan dengan si _junior_ yang hanya bisa menunduk tenang, tanpa berniat melawan atau menuruti kemauan _senior_nya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi pembangkang! Jangan merasa sombong karena kau diterima melalui beasiswa disini. Kau tahu? Bahkan derajatmu lebih rendah dari penjaga taman di _Jinju's_!" serunya yang menghasilkan derai tawa penuh cemooh yang ditunjukan untuk mahasiswi baru yang sebelumnya dengan beraninya tidak menuruti perintah Krystal yang menyuruhnya untuk memotong rok panjangnya yang tentu saja menyalahi aturan panitia yang seharusnya bagi mahasiswi baru menggunakan rok yang panjangnya tepat di garis lutut kaki mereka, bukan sampai mata kaki.

"Dan, sekarang? Kau berani melawanku? Siapa dirimu, _ha_?!" seru Krystal. Ia kesal karena _junior_nya itu hanya diam membuat tangannya bergerak untuk menjambak surai panjang sang _junior_nya dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Tak ada yang berani memisahkan keduanya, mereka lebih memilih menjadi penonton dan menyaksikan _si primadona_ kampus yang terkenal kejam entah mulutnya ataupun perilakunya. Tapi, tidak dengan mahasiswi yang merupakan teman seperjuangan mahasiswi yang sedang disiksa oleh Krystal itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia berlari menghampiri mereka dan menghempaskan tangan Krystal yang membuat pekikan tak menyangka dengan keberanian mahasiswi yang berani menantang Krystal.

"_woah~_ lihat! Siapa yang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan disini." Krystal bertepuk tangan sementara mahasiswi yang melindungi temannya, yang secara kebetulan adalah Jeon Jungkook, serta temanya yang menjadi korban tentu saja adalah Lee Taeyong, menatap tenang kearah _senior_nya itu.

"Maafkan temanku _sunbaenim_, tapi dia tidak bisa memotong bawahannya." ujar Jungkook tenang.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!" tuntut Krystal terlihat tidak mau tahu.

"Aku harap, kau bisa menolerir temanku yang sedang sakit." Krystal mendecih.

"_menolerir?_ _Mahasiswi beasiswa _sepertimu berani memerintahku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memerintah. Aku hanya meminta sedikit kemurahan hatimu."

_"WOAH~"_ pekik beberapa mahasiswa hingga panitia memandang tak percaya kearah Jungkook sementara Taeyong berdiri di belakangnya memegang lengan kanan Jungkook erat. Ia tak mau membuat teman kecilnya mendapat masalah terlebih itu karena dirinya.

"Aku salut dengan keberanianmu. Kalau begitu, apa kau bersedia untuk menggantikannya?" tanya Krystal menyeringai cantik.

"Jika kau berjanji untuk melepas temanku. Aku bersedia untuk menggantikanya," jawab Jungkook yakin.

"_Kookieya..."_ bisik Taeyong tak rela sementara Jungkook sedikitpun tak menggubris himbauan Taeyong.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci orang-orang miskin yang bersikap _sok_ pahlawan sepertimu! Tapi, jika kau memaksa—" desis Krystal kesal bukan main. Ia menarik nafas dan menatap Jungkook menantang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu buka bajumu sekarang!" Jungkook dan Taeyong membulatkan kedua matanya. "Aku menyuruhnya untuk memotong bawahannya. Tapi, dia menolak. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, buka bajumu!" titah Krystal. Jungkook terdiam dengan Taeyong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

"Tidakkah dia keterlaluan?" tanya Taehyung merasa iba pada teman seangkatannya.

"Meskipun, dia keterlaluan—apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya jika kita ikut campur." ucap Jaehyun yang diangguki setuju oleh teman kecilnya dan kembali memusat perhatiannya kearah perseturuan antara _senior_ dan _junior_ di depan sana.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Apa perlu tanganku yang bekerja?" Krystal mengangkat tangannya, pertama ia menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook dan mencekeramnya erat. "Gunakan ini sebagai pelajaran, _hoobae_..." bisik Krystal memaksa kasar untuk melucuti setelan Jungkook di depan umum sementara Jungkook berusaha keras untuk melindungi harga dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan selamat datang di universitas kami, Xi Luhan." kata prof. Kim selaku wali kelas barunya. Luhan membungkuk sopan pada prof. Kim yang dengan senang hati mengantarnya keluar ruanganya.

"Terima kasih prof. Saya mohon bantuan anda."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu jika kau ada kesulitan. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Luhan-ssi." Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa di kelas pertamamu tiga hari ke depan." Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Terima kasih prof. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda."

"Tidak tentu saja." sekali lagi, Luhan membungkuk guna berpamitan pada profesor yang sudah memasuki kepala lima namun masih terlihat tampan dan gagah.

Selepas menyelesaikan seluruh administrasinya, Luhan melangkah ringan menuju _hall_ utama dimana tempat orientasi dilakukan, mengingat sebentar lagi memasuki jam makan siang. Setibanya di tempat yang ia tuju, pada awalnya ia berniat untuk menunggu di bangku taman yang bersebelahan dengan _hall_ utama. Namun, tak sampai di bangku taman, langkahnya sudah terhenti melihat kerumunan di tengah-tengah _hall_ itu. Dan, yang membuatnya spontan mengepalkan kedua tangannya adalah karena disana, kedua gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya dipermalukan oleh seorang wanita yang ia yakini adalah _senior_ mahasiswa baru. Luhan menggeram marah. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia berlari berdesakan memasuki lingkaran yang telah mempermalukan harga diri kedua adiknya.

Para _senior_ tertawa melihat Krystal yang masih berupaya keras melucuti pakaian Jungkook sementara Jungkook berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi dirinya serta Taeyong yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Inilah balasan yang pantas untuk sikap _heroik_mu, _hoobae_!" seru Krystal sedikit kesal karena kekuatan Jungkook melindungi dirinya sendiri sangat kuat. Sial, _junior_nya satu ini bukanlah orang yang lemah. Nyaris saja, Krystal berhasil membuka paksa kancing terakhir kemeja Jungkook sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya dan mendorongnya kasar.

_Brak!_

Semua orang terperangah tanpa terkecuali, terutama anak para petinggi _Jinju's_ yang tak mengira dengan kedatangan sosok yang beberapa dari mereka telah mereka kenali dengan sangat baik.

_"Luhan?"_ gumam beberapa dari mereka dalam hati. Enam dari sembilan wajah pria tampan itu menegang melihat kehadiran Luhan meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jika hati mereka menghangat melihat wajah cantik yang _sempat_ singgah di hidup mereka. Raut tegas penuh amarah itu, kedua binar rusanya, bibir tipisnya yang semerah cherry. Segalanya yang menyangkut wanita cantik yang masih _mereka_ rindukan hingga saat ini. Bahkan, dari enam pria itu tengah menahan diri serta bersikap siaga jikalau ada diantara orang disana yang berniat untuk menyakiti Luhan-_nya_.

Krystal berdiri dan menatap murka pada Luhan yang sudah berani mendorongnya dan mempermalukannya di depan umum. Sedang, Luhan hanya menatapnya menantang dan sudut bibirnya yang menyeringai seksi. Ia berdiri di depan Jungkook yang mulai membenah diri dan Taeyong yang membantu Jungkook dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kau!" Krystal menunjuk Luhan tepat di depan wajahnya. "Siapa kau berani sekali mendorongku?!" seru Krystal wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia maju selangkah mendekati Krystal, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menarik kerah baju wanita itu agar lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu, _siapa kau berani mempermalukan adikku?!"_ desis Luhan, sorot kedua matanya terlihat menyeramkan. Luhan melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Krystal dan kembali mendorong bahu wanita itu secara kasar.

"Kau mempermalukan harga dirinya dan kau kira aku akan diam saja?! Apa kau pikir aku orang yang akan membiarkan hal menjijikkan seperti ini menjadi hiburan?! Bagaimana jika apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, aku tukar denganmu?! Apa kau mau?!" tanya Luhan beruntun membuat Krystal bergidik ngeri. "Aku tidak menyangka sekolah sebesar dan seterkenal ini memiliki mahasiswi yang tak bermoral sepertimu. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari bagaimana cara bersikap?! Begini caramu menjadi _senior?!_ Mempermalukan _junior_mu di depan umum?!" Luhan memberikan sentakan terakhir pada Krystal yang untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar merasa malu dan tak memiliki muka lagi.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana cara melucuti pakaian orang lain dengan sekali gerakan. Kau mau mencobanya? Kau mau mempraktikkannya bersamaku sekarang?!" ancam Luhan. Tangannya meraih jijik pada baju mahal yang Krystal kenakan.

"_m-_maafkan aku..." lirih Krystal takut dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat antara menahan amarah dan malu, sedang Luhan tertawa sumbang. Ia menatap remeh kearah Krystal dan melepas tanganya dari baju yang wanita itu kenakan. Kemudian, ia maju selangkah mendekati telinga Krystal untuk berujar,

"Aku tunggu jika kau ingin balas dendam padaku!" Luhan menepuk pundak Krystal sekali sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan mendekati kedua adiknya yang menunduk dalam. Luhan menarik nafas. Dengan lembut, ia mengambil alih Jungkook dari Taeyong dan membawanya serta Taeyong meninggalkan kerumunan menyebalkan itu sebelum menyempatkan untuk melirik kearah para panitia berada. Dan, ia tangkap dengan jelas wajah-wajah tampan yang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus cemas yang terlalu kentara. Namun, Luhan tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana nantinya reaksi _para_ _mantan kekasih_ terhadapnya yang terlihat masih _sedikit_ terobsesi padanya. Luhan datang, bukan untuk kembali pada salah satu dari mereka melainkan untuk menghancurkan mereka karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, menculik adiknya, dan segala penderitaan yang Luhan alami sejak kecil.

**_tbc_**

* * *

Next?

_Review juseyo :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously,_**

**_. . ._**

_"__Kau!" _

_ "__Siapa kau berani sekali mendorongku?!" _

_"__Kalau begitu, siapa kau berani mempermalukan adikku?!" _

_"__Kau mempermalukan harga dirinya dan kau kira aku akan diam saja?! Apa kau pikir aku orang yang akan membiarkan hal menjijikkan seperti ini menjadi hiburan?! Bagaimana jika apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, aku tukar denganmu?! Apa kau mau?!" _

_"__Aku tidak menyangka sekolah sebesar dan seterkenal ini memiliki mahasiswi yang tak bermoral sepertimu. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari bagaimana cara bersikap?! Begini caramu menjadi senior?! Mempermalukan juniormu di depan umum?!" _

_"__Kau tahu? Aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana cara melucuti pakaian orang lain dengan sekali gerakan. Kau mau mencobanya? Kau mau mempraktikkannya bersamaku sekarang?!" _

_"__m-maafkan aku..." _

_"__Aku tunggu jika kau ingin balas dendam padaku!"_

* * *

**_Vindicta (Revenger)_**

**_._**

_"__Bisa kau kembalikan kehidupanku seperti dahulu? Apa kau pikir aku juga mengharapkan semua ini terjadi? Kenapa kau dan mereka semua harus menyisakanku? Dan, membuatku seperti monster mengerikan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Main Cast : _Luhan, Oh Sehun

_Other Cast : _Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Jung Yunho, **etc.**

**WARNING! **Genderswitch! Rated M! NC! Typo's! DLDR!

_Story by : Min J-Lu_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Enjoy reading guys,..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Minumlah," Luhan memberikan dua kaleng isotonik pada Jungkook dan Taeyong yang duduk menunduk di taman belakang yang untungnya tak ada begitu banyak orang.

"Kalian baik?" tanya Luhan cemas. Kedua gadis seumuran itu mengangguk lemah. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa gadis itu hendak melecehkanmu, Kookie?" lanjut Luhan ingin tahu.

"Ini semua salahku, _eonnie_." lirih Taeyong seperti hendak menangis lagi. "Jungkook melindungiku karena senior itu menyuruhku memotong bawahanku." Luhan terdiam, melirik sekilas ke arah rok panjang yang Taeyong kenakan. Ia paham batal alasan kenapa Taeyong selalu mengenakan entah itu rok panjang atau celana panjang. Yang jelas, hal itu ia lakukan untuk menutupi kecacatannya ketika ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Suatu kejadian mengerikan dimana ia menjadi korban pembullyan dari senior-seniornya.

"Dan, kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanya Luhan suaranya nyaris menyerupai bentakan. Jungkook sontak mendongak dan menatap sang _eonnie_ dengan pout di bibirnya.

"Aku 'kan sedang melindungi diriku sendiri_, eonnie_. Lagipula, aku tahu jika kau akan datang menolong kami." Luhan berdecak melihat cengiran Jungkook tanpa beban.

"Ck! Bagaimana jika tadi pagi kau tidak bertemu denganku?!"

"Inilah yang dinamakan takdir, _eonnie_~" Jungkook menggelayut manja di lengan Luhan sementara Taeyong terkekeh dan hal itu cukup membuat Luhan bernafas lega karena ia telah datang di waktu yang tepat.

"_yayaya_... tapi, jangan sering-sering membuat ulah hanya karena aku berada disini." himbau Luhan.

"_eyy_... _aniyo_, jusru, kami akan membuatmu bangga pada kami, _eonnie_.. bukankah begitu, _uri yong-yongie_?" Taeyong mengangguk sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Jungkook padanya.

"_eoh!_ Terima kasih, _eonnie... _kau selalu datang untuk kami." Luhan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sebisa mungkin, aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian." Balas Luhan membuat Jungkook dan Taeyong merasa sangat beruntung karena dipertemukan dengan sosok yang akan selalu melindungi mereka dari situasi apapun.

"_jja_-... aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk kalian kembali. Kalian tenang saja, aku yakin setelah ini tidak ada yang berani menganggu kalian. Jikapun ada, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan 'kan?" tanya Luhan, Jungkook dan Taeyong mengangguk kompak. "Pergilah,.. aku akan menunggu di gerbang utama agar kita bisa pulang bersama."

"_arra_, kalau begitu, kami pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti, _eonnie_!" Jungkook beranjak bersama dengan Taeyong yang melambai kearah Luhan. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman cantiknya sampai senyumnya luntur saat ia melihat sesuatu pada pakaian Jungkook yang membuatnya seketika mendengus kesal.

"Jungkook-ah!" seru Luhan, ia berlari mendekati kedua adik angkatnya yang kompak berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa, _eonnie_?" tanya Jungkook heran.

Luhan menatap Jungkook datar. Ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian mengenakannya pada Jungkook. Menyisakan kaos pola berlengan panjang warna merah.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat adikku ditertawakan. Sudah cukup kejadian tadi untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak ingin kalian kembali dipermalukan oleh siapapun, jadi jaga diri kalian baik-baik, _hm_?" kedua mata Jungkook dan Taeyong berkaca, keduanya berhambur memeluk Luhan seraya terisak hebat.

"_eonnie_... _gomawoyo_. _Jinjja gomawoyo_, kau selalu ada untuk kami, menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tua kami, selalu melindungi kami dan membuat kami bisa berada disini. Kami sangat menyayangimu~" isak Jungkook sementara Taeyong menyalurkan rasa harunya dengan memeluk kedua orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Luhan membalas mereka dengan senang hati.

_"__Jikapun aku tidak diijinkan bertemu dengan kedua adik kandungku, setidaknya aku memiliki kalian—adik-adikku,.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Jungkook dan Taeyong kembali ke _hall_ utama untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masa orientasi mereka, Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di taman belakag. Apalagi, suasana yang sepi membuat Luhan berniat menghabiskan waktu disana sampai kegiatan kedua adik angkatnya selesai,

Luhan yang nyaris terlarut pada lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui _headphone_nya, mengeryit kala merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Luhan hendak menoleh namun didahului oleh seseorang yang dengan suara beratnya menyapa,

"Luhan-... lama tak bertemu,"

Luhan terdiam, ia menoleh tanpa ragu. Wajahnya tak terlihat tegang sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, ia tersenyum cantik seolah memang telah menunggu moment dimana ia akan bertemu dengan salah satu mantan kekasihnya.

"Lama tak bertemu-... _Wu Yifan_," balas Luhan masih dengan senyum cantiknya yang membuat pria tampan yang merupakan si sulung keluarga Wu berdesir. Sial! Ia selalu heran sejak dulu, kenapa Luhan selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya bahkan sampai sekarang?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yifan mencoba untuk terlihat tenang. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula, tak lagi menatap Yifan.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku kuliah disini." Yifan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa harus disini?" Luhan menoleh kearah Yifan, menatapnya menantang.

"Aku kira masalah kita sudah selesai Yifan!"

Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Selesai?! Sial! Bagaimana bisa selesai? Jika faktanya sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu?!"

"Dan, apa itu salahku?"

"Salahmu karena berani muncul dihadapanku ketika aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, Lu!" Yifan membentak, nafasnya tak teratur sementara Luhan masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa berpura-pura tak mengenali atau bahkan kau bisa membenciku, aku sama sekali tak keberatan." tutur Luhan tenang. Yifan mendecih tak percaya.

"Secepat itu kau melupakanku?" Luhan menoleh kearah Yifan dan menatap pria itu tak menyangka.

"Kau yang melapas tanganku, bukan aku!" ujar Luhan tenang. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan pria posesif macam Yifan, Luhan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dan, Yifan yang melihat _gadisnya_ berniat untuk pergi dengan gerakan cepat ia juga ikut beranjak hanya untuk menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Luhan memberontak namun Yifan tetap menahannya, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma bayi yang begitu ia rindukan sejak Luhan memutuskan hubungan mereka delapan bulan yang lalu.

"Lepas~" desis Luhan masih berontak.

"Aku merindukamu, Lu. Sangat-.."

"Yifan! Aku bilang lepas!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mendorong tubuh Yifan menjauh dan itu berhasil. Kini, keduanya saling bertatapan, dimana Yifan yang menatapnya putus asa sedang Luhan menatapnya jengah.

"Dengar! Jikapun aku muncul dihadapanmu, bukan berarti aku akan kembali padamu. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang seperti mahasiswi lainnya. Tidak bisakah? Jadi, berhenti memaksaku Wu Yifan!" pinta Luhan, ia berbalik hendak pergi namun lagi-lagi Yifan menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali padaku, tapi aku akan membuatmu untuk berjalan kearahku, Lu. Dan, asal kau tahu-,.. aku senang kau berada di sekitarku. Maka dari itu, aku akan terus mengawasimu!" ujar Yifan memperingatkan. Luhan menghentakkan tangan Yifan kasar.

"Aku tidak peduli!" desisnya yang kemudian benar-benar melesat pergi meninggalkan Yifan tanpa mengetahui jika sebenarnya ada sepasang mata lain yang menatap rindu kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengeryit melihat wajah serius kedua temanya yang terlihat seperti _troll_ bodoh. Kini, ia bersama dengan Jongin dan Myungsoo duduk tenang di kanting kampus mereka. Namun, tampaknya diantara ketiganya hanya Sehun yang terlihat santai sementara keduanya entah karena apa sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah tegang.

_Sluuurp~_

Sehun sengaja menyeruput _bubble tea_ kesukaannya sampai menimbulkan suara, biasanya jika ada yang minum atau makan diantara mereka dan itu menimbulkan suara, salah satu dari mereka pasti merasa terganggu dan menegurnya, tapi lihatlah—satupun dari mereka tidak ada satupun yang menegur Sehun.

"_yak!_ Ada apa dengan kalian?! Aku tidak tahu pria juga memiliki masa datang bulannya!" canda Sehun menyebalkan.

"Jangan melawak jika itu tidak lucu!" sarkas Myungsoo. Sehun mengedik acuh.

"Lagi-.. ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Sejak ada kejadian di hall tadi, kalian seperti memikirkan sesuatu..." tanya Sehun penasaran meskipun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau bertanya jika kau tidak ingin tahu?" sergah Jongin yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku memang tidak ingin tahu, tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu dari kalian yang sepertinya berkaitan dengan gadis yang menolong dua junior tadi. Aku benar?" tebak Sehun yang kemudian menyeringai melihat raut merah padam di wajah ketiga temannya. Sehun tertawa kecil dan itu terlihat tampan sekali. Jika fans Sehun melihatnya, bisa dipastikan mereka semua mimisan di tempat. Karena sungguh, Sehun itu sangat pendiam, intovert dan anti sosial akut. Ia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali para teman kecilnya. Ia juga jarang tertawa dan menangis, ia sunggu minim ekspresi. Bahkan, teman-temannya sempat mengira bahwa Sehun adalah manusia mati rasa—_manusia robot_.

"Tapi, jika diperhatikan-.. gadis itu memang sangat cantik." lanjut Sehun yang membuat ketiga pria itu memanas hatinya sedang Sehun semakin menyeringai lebar. Bagus, ia senang sekali bisa mengolok teman-temannya yang entah kenapa seluruhnya secara kompak begitu sulit untuk tertarik pada lawan jenis secantik atau sesexy apapun.

"_aish!_ Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan sok tahu begitu!" tolak Jongin gelagapan. Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Walaupun aku sok tahu atau memang tidak tahu, kenapa wajah kalian semakin memerah? Itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa tebakanku benar. Secara kebetulan, kalian mengenal gadis itu 'kan?"

"Sudahlah Sehun, kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?! Aku baru sadar kau juga punya kepedulian pada kita!" sarkas Myungsoo mulai kesal.

"_yak!_ Kenapa kau jadi marah?! Jika itu tidak benar, kalian 'kan bisa menyanggahnya baik-baik bukan malah terlihat seperti pria yang baru diputus kekasihnya seperti ini!" cibir Sehun sebal. Ia bangkit, menyentak kursinya dan meninggalkan kedua teman idiotnya.

Sehun berdecak sebal, sesekali ia mendengus berat. Ia tak habis pikir dengan teman-temannya, saat dirinya acuh mereka akan mengira bahwa Sehun tidak peduli, dan saat dirinya mencoba untuk peduli, mereka justru menyebutnya cerewet bahkan terus mengata-atainya.

Memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, Sehun memilih atap di gedung olahraga yang berada di depan menutupi taman belakang kampusnya. Dimana satu-satunya tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyendiri.

Sesampai disana, sebenarnya Sehun langsung ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di teras tangga yang bersinggungan dengan pintu atas, tetapi ia berfikir tidak ada salahnya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

_Hah~_

Sejenak, Sehun memejam menikmati terik matahari serta hembusan angin selamat datang di musim semi. Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di bawah sana. Tepatnya pemandangan di taman belakang kampusnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat gadis cantik yang dengan heroiknya menolong dua juniornya yang katanya dalah adiknya, tengah memberikan jaket aqua-nya pada satu juniornya yang tadi nyaris dilecehkan oleh Krystal.

"Dasar, anak-anak..." komen Sehun yang melihat ketiga gadis cantik dibawah sana saling berpelukan seolah menguatkan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya dua diantara mereka memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis bermata rusa seorang diri di taman belakang.

"Aku rasa dia mahasiswi baru. Kira-kira dim—" Sehun menghentikan ocehannya saat ia melihat seorang pria jangkung yang terlalu ia kenal berdiri tak jauh dari gadis yang duduk dengan mata terpejam serta _headphone_ di kedua telinganya.

"Kris _hyung_?" gumam Sehun tak menyangka terlebih saat melihat pria itu mendekat dan duduk di samping gadis cantik itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang jelas Sehun melihat wajah Kris-_nama lain Yifan-_ terlihat gusar dan putus asa. Sampai Sehun melihat gadis itu beranjak dan dengan sekali sentakan, Kris langsung menarik tanganya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mereka-..." Sehun tak mampu berspekulasi lagi, ia terlalu terkejut terlebih saat ia juga melihat sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua—dan memandang Yifan dan gadis itu dengan pandangan rindu yang amat ketara tepatnya pada gadis yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Yifan, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya,-_siapa gadis yang tampaknya dikenali hampir seluruh teman-temannya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_hi_ Bee..." sapa seorang mahasiswa menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati waktu luangnya di studio musik yang ada di kampusnya. Meskipun, ia bukan mahasiswa jurusan musik, tapi ia mengikuti club musik dan ditunjuk sebagai main vocal karena suara merdunya.

"_eoh..._ Donghae _oppa_," balas Baekhyun ramah.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" ijin pria yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu pada Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi panjang piano yang ada di club musik.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun bergeser dan memberi ruang agar Donghae bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disini sendiri?" tanya Donghae mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kupikir, aku ingin latihan untuk agenda terakhir masa orientasi."

"Kau tampil sendiri?" Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

"Aku merasa sangat gugup karena ditunjuk untuk tampil sebagai solois. Tapi, untung saja Tabi _oppa_ dan Minho _oppa_ selalu menenangkan dan mendukungku. Sebenarnya semuanya juga memberi semangat padaku, _oh_ jangan lupa Kyungie dan Yixing _noona_. Aku sangat bersemangat sampai menggertakkan gigiku setiap latihan. Tapi, aku juga takut jika nantinya aku akan membuat kesalahan. Bagaimana jika aku justru mempermalukan mereka _oppa_?"

"Bukannya malu, justru mereka akan bangga padamu. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan mereka." Donghae tersenyum menenangkan yang membuat Baekhyun turut tersenyum tenang.

"_jinjja_? _Oppa_ berkata seperti itu tidak hanya untuk menghiburku 'kan?" Donghae menggeleng, diusaknya surai lembut Baekhyun gemas.

"Hiburan macam apa yang berbentuk macam fakta?" goda Donghae, Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Tapi, Bee aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang satu hal padamu."\

"_nde_?" Baekhyun memandang Donghae dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar membuat Donghae tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengusak surai gadis itu.

"Aku perhatikan kau lebih sering menghindari _oppa_mu jika di kampus." Baekhyun bergumam seraya mengangguk paham.

"Aku hanya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Meskipun, aku sulit untuk berteman setidaknya ada Kyungie yang selalu ada untukku. _Oppa_ tahu? Dia justru lebih parah." bisik Baekhyun dan Donghae tertawa lantang.

"Aku percaya. Kyungsoo bahkan disebut sebagai _anti sosial_. Dia benar-benar tidak pandai bersosialisasi."

"Benar." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Dan, karena itu orang-orang selalu berfikiran buruk tentangnya." Baekhyun menarik nafas sesaat. "Aku jadi mencemaskannya."

"_gwenchana_. Dia memilikimu, jadi—tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatrikan 'kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk ringkas.

"_ya_,.. semoga saja."

_Drrt! Drrt!_

Baekhyun mengeryit melihat ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja.

"Sepertinya ada yang menghubungimu." Baekhyun mengangguk ringan dan berjalan menuju meja satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_mwo_?"

_"__..."_

"_yak!_ Kau mau kupukul?! Kau pikir aku pembantumu?!"

_"__..."_

"_wahhh_... kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Dimana kau sekarang?!"

"_..."_

"_arraseo,.. arraseo_,.. aku kesana sekarang!"

Baekhyun menutup sambungannya secara sepihak, wajahnya memerah kesal ketika ia menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"_oppa_, _mianhae_-.. aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Donghae perhatian.

"Bukan masalah besar, _oppa_. Hanya dua _kecoa_ yang suka sekali merepotkanku." Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas ia meraih tasnya dan berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Donghae membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng lucu.

Sekeluarnya dari studio musik, Baekhyun berjalan cepat seraya memainkan ponselnya. Banyak pesan masuk yang bermunculan di notifikasi. Bahkan, karena terlalu fokus dan hanya mempercayai langkah kakiny. Ketika gadis bermata _puppy_ itu hendak berbelok tanpa diduga-..

_Dug!_

"_akh!"_ Baekhyun tanpa sengaja memekik ketika pantat seksinya berbenturan dengan lantai karena ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Maafkan aku-.." Baekhyun meraih ponsel serta ponsel dari gadis yang ia tabrak. Ia mendekati gadis yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah yang tengah membersihkan debu di bajunya dan berdiri bersamaan Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikannya.

"_gwenchana_, aku juga salah." gadis itu mendongak membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu tatap. Baekhyun menatap gadis itu tak berkedip sedang gadis itu tersenyum kecil yang entah kenapa membuat hati Baekhyun berdesir hangat menenangkan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa hanya dengan senyuman itu ia merasa tenang dan terlindungi? Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa gadis yang tak sengaja ditabraknya ini.

"_chogiyo_..." gadis itu menyentuh pundak Baekhyun karena melihat orang yang menabraknya melamun menatapnya.

"_ah-nde... mianhae,"_ Baekhyun membungkuk dan entah kenapa ia begitu gugup yang membuat gadis di depannya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

"_maaf_-... ponselku?" Baekhyun tersentak ia menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang memegang ponsel berbeda dan memberikan ponsel berwarna hitam ke gadis di depannya.

"Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun kembali membungkuk.

"Kau sudah tiga kali meminta maaf. Ini bukan masalah besar." ujarnya. Suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu di telinga Baekhyun.

"_nde_..." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, ada perasaan senang melihat wajah cantik gadis di depannya. "Apa,.. kau mahasiswi baru disini? Aku sepertinya tidak pernah melihatmu." gadis itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku pindahan dari _SNU_, fakultas kedokteran semester 5." Baekhyun memandang gadis di depannya takjub.

"Benar-.. pantas saja aku merasa asing melihatmu, _sunbaenim."_

"_sunbaenim?"_

"_nde, _aku mahasiswi seni semester 3." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis di depannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Choi Baekhyun." gadis di depan Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Baekhyun terkejut, pasalnya mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya entah kenapa ia merasakan hal lain.

Luhan tersenyum cantik sebelum membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun dan juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Luhan. _Xi Luhan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kubertaruh-.. kakak kalian akan marah besar jika tahu kalian sudah membolos di hari pertama!" cibir Baekhyun pada dua lelaki yang sebelumnya ia sebut dengan _dua kecoa_ _merepotkan_. Sedang dua yang disindir sama sekali merasa tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tertekuk secara terang-terangan.

"_noona_-.. _hyungdeul_ tidak akan tega memarahi kami karena _noonadeul_ pasti akan membela kami langsung dan membuat mereka diam seketika." pekik Taehyung seraya melahap _hamburger_ yang dibelikan Baekhyun sedang Jaehyun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah salah satu _noona_ favoritnya menekuk kesal.

"Kalian terlalu lama dimanjakan!" kesal Baekhyun sensi.

"_geundae, noona_-.. apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi di _hall_ tadi?" tanya Taehyung membuat Baekhyun mengeryit dan Jaehyun menghela nafas. Teman seperpopokannya itu dalam sekejab akan menjadi bermulut gadis biang gosip jika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang kadar keceriwisannya melebihinya ibunya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Teman seangkatan kami mendapat masalah dengan salah satu _sunbae_ menyebalkan." Jaehyun yang menjawab karena ia yakin jika Taehyung pasti akan meng_hiperbola_kan kejadian yang akan ia ceritakan pada Baekhyun.

"Salah satu _sunbae _menyebalkan? _Nugu?_ Apa salah satu dari _hyung_ kalian?"

"_aniyo_, namanya Krystal Jung." Baekhyun mendecih ketika Taehyung menyebut nama yang sudah akrab di telinganya.

"Aku tidak heran jika _bitchy_ itu yang membuat masalah. Dia memang menyebalkan. Sok cantik, sok _sexy,_ dan _wah-.._ intinya dia memang menyebalkan, apalagi ketika dia mencari perhatian Sehun _oppa_."

"_mwo?!"_ pekik Taehyung dan Jaehyun bersamaan.

"Gadis _jalang _itu, tergila-gila pada _hyung_mu, Jae!" lanjut Baekhyun jelas.

"Aku percaya jika wanita itu memang gila." ucap Jaehyun membuat Baekhyun dan Taehyung tertawa.

"Tapi-.. bagaimana dengan teman seangkatan kalian? Apa yang wanita itu lakukan? Aku tahu bagaimana kejamnya Krystal Jung ketika berhadapan dengan _mangsanya_."

"Dia nyaris melucuti pakaiannya di depan umum."

"_MWO_?!" seru Baekhyun tak terkendali yang membuat kedua lelaki tampan yang duduk di depan Baekhyun menjaga jarak aman. "Dan-.. kalian diam saja?! Tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya?!"

"_noona_, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Jaehyun meringis melihat Baekhyun yang tanpa ia sadari sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun yang menyadari tingkah bodohnya, perlahan duduk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"_mian-.."_ lirihnya kalem.

"Kakaknya yang menolongnya." Taehyung yang menjawab. "Kakaknya benar-benar sangat cantik dan bahkan berani membalas apa yang _sunbae_ itu lakukan pada adiknya."

"Membalas? Siapa disini yang berani membalas Krystal Jung?"

"Kami tidak tahu, _noona_. Kami tidak mengenalnya, _omong-omong_."

"Aku harus mencari tahu siapa yang berani membalas Krystal Jung." pikir Baekhyun semangat. "Memangnya, kakakya secantik apa?"

"Cantik sekali—"

"Jika dilihat dari rahang sampingnya, agak terlihat sepertimu _noona_." Jaehyun memotong ucapan Taehyung yang lagi-lagi terlihat antusias. "Tapi, jika _noona_ lebih ke cantik yang manis dan imut. Dia lebih ke cantik yang elegan. Mungkin, karena sikapnya yang melindungi adiknya." terang Jaehyun yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun teringat dengan gadis cantik berbinar rusa yang tak sengaja di tabraknya beberapa saat lalu.

"_eoh!_ Binar matanya sebening Kyungsoo _noona _walaupun tak sebulat itu, hanya saja lebih terlihat seperti kilau mata rusa."

"Benar! Pasti dia orangnya!" pekik Baekhyun yakin, dan kedua lelaki di depannya kembali menatapnya aneh.

"_noona_-.." panggil Taehyung.

"Aku tahu namanya." ujar Baekhyun menatap kedua lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. "Luhan. Namanya Xi Luhan. Nama yang cantik 'kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xi Luhan!" Luhan menoleh ketika ia sedang melangkah menuju gerbang utama untuk menunggu kedua adiknya di halte dekat kampus barunya. Luhan menghela nafas saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dan menghampirinya. Membuat tidak hanya dirinya yang menatap sosok pemanggil namanya, melainkan juga orang-orang yang berada disana seraya saling berbisik dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mengingat pria yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah salah satu dari pria populer di kampus itu, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." ujar Chanyeol sumringah yang justru itu membuat Luhan mendengus berlebihan. Apalagi, karena ucapannya itu membuat orang-orang semakin tertarik mencari tahu apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"_wae?"_ balas Luhan sedatar mungkin. Chanyeol mengulum senyum, memaklumi sikap dingin Luhan padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" lantang Chanyeol membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka semakin riuh. Luhan membelalak tak percaya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong, Park Chanyeol!" desis Luhan, hendak berbalik namun Chanyeol lebih dulu mencekal tangannya. Luhan terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol tak senang. Ia paling benci mengumbar urusan pribadinya di depan umum seperti ini.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganku!" pinta Luhan tajam.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol sedih. Luhan mendecih.

"Sekalipun! Tidak sama sekali!" jawab Luhan kejam dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol namun sayang, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan ikut terlonjak semakin dekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol bahkan hampir menabrak dada bidang pria itu, hal itu mengakibatkan pekikan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Lu-.. kau harus mendengar penjelasanku."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari pembohong sepertimu!" lirih Luhan namun bernada tajam yang hanya bisa didengar Chanyeol.

"Lu—"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh ketika Choi Siwon memanggil namanya dan menghampirinya bersama teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk dua termuda diantara mereka-_Jaehyun dan Taehyung_.

Luhan berusaha setenang mungkin ketika lima diantara mereka menatapnya intens. Terlebih bagaimana tangan Luhan yang masih berada digenggaman Chanyeol.

"_eoh_, bukankah kau gadis yang menyelamatkan dua mahasiswi baru tadi? Kau mengenalnya, Yeol?" tanya Minho menatap Luhan selidik yang membuat Luhan mendecih risih.

_"__Yeol, lepaskan tanganku!"_ desis Luhan masih berusaha menarik tangannya yang mulai memerah.

"_hm_, dia Xi Luhan. Mantan kekasihku. Kami baru putus dua minggu yang lalu." Luhan berhenti meronta. Semua orang terdiam setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat yang Luhan yakini akan merusak seluruh rencananya dan pasti akan membawa malapetaka baginya. _Park Chanyeol sialan!_

"Mantan kekasihmu?" ulang Joonmyeon tak percaya yang kemudian melirik tajam kearah Luhan yang dengan berani membalas tatapannya. Dan untuk upaya terakhir Luhan menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol yang kali ini berhasil terbebas.

"Lu-.."

"Menjauhlah dariku!" desis Luhan muak seraya memberikan tatapan dinginnya sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun-..

"Tunggu!" suara berat yang terdengar asing menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan terpaksa gadis cantik itu berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat pria tampan bermata tajam bak elang berjalan menghampirinya. Luhan tak mengenalinya karena dia tidak termasuk dalam _list_ targetnya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu? Aku lihat kau juga _cukup_ mengenal _kami_." Luhan tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan terselubung pria di depannya. Ada apa dengannya.

"Oh Sehun!" seru Kris yang merasa sikap Sehun tidak seperti biasanya yang acuh pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi, kenapa tidak pada Luhan?

"Oh Sehun-.. _namaku_," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di belakangnya serta orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang merasa iri pada Luhan. Karena, tanpa harus berusaha untuk mencari perhatian pada para _pangeran _kampus, justru mereka sendirilah yang menghampirinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun datar. Tak ada sedikitpun percikan ekspresif di balik mata indahnya yang justru membuat Sehun terperangkap pada binaran rusa itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tangan Sehun yang masih menunggu sambutan dari tangan Luhan.

"Xi Luhan." dan setelah berperang batin serta otaknya, tangan Luhan mengambil alih untuk membalas jabatan tangan Sehun. Tangan hangat Sehun terasa pas membungkus tangan mungil Luhan yang terasa lembut. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, menyinyalir apa kiranya yang dimiliki gadis di depannya ini hingga membuat teman-temannya bertingkah tak seperti biasanya. Tanpa tahu, jika berawal dari jabatan tangan yang dibuatnya sendiri inilah, sulur merah yang muncul berasal dari hatinya mencoba untuk memasuki hati Luhan yang telah mati setelah sekian lama.

**_tbc_**

* * *

\- Selamat malam teman-teman.. aku kembali dengan fanfic ini. Maaf karena baru nongol sekarang, file untuk ff ini sempet kehapus jadi aku dalam kebimbangan mau ngelanjut atau enggak. Jadi, semoga chingu-deul masih berminat untuk membaca fanfic abal-abal ini..

\- Terima kasih untuk sebelumnya yang review di chapter sebelumnya, yang udah follow dan fav. Dan, terima kasih untuk yang udah baca :)

\- Ingin lanjut chapter selanjutnya?

**Kamsahamnida,..**


End file.
